The Proposal
by Danny's Angel
Summary: The funniest things can happen in wintery windows.


"Danny, where are you taking me?" Sam giggled, poking and prodding at her boyfriend, who currently operated the car.

"Patience, Sam. You'll see." He playfully nudged her with an elbow, keeping his eyes on the road. He was afraid that if he were to look over at her, he might lose it due to his nerves. The task at hand today was of utter importance, and if he failed, his life might as well be over.

They were both 22 now, having long grown out of their teenage awkwardness. Danny was attenfing Stanford for computer science and Sam was at CalArts for writing. They were graduating in around a month, almost ready to leave school and enter the real world.

They had both changed very much from 8 years ago, but they had remained together and in love. Sam's hair had grown down to mid-back and she traded blunt bangs for a more side-swept look. With her old hair she left her old clothes, and she matured into reds and blues and yellows, but she occaisionally reverted back to black. Danny allowed his hair to shag out, so it hung in a sexy, messy way all over his head. His face angled out, the traces of baby fat gone - although somehow he maintained his cuteness. His blue eyes still shone brightly, and his smile still charmed the pants off of Sam... Only now was that phrase becoming a bit more literal. His clothes hadn't changed all too much, but he had adopted a black hoodie with the old DP logo on it, and sometimes he would trade ringer tee for a baseball-style shirt or red converse for black.

Despite all this, they were still young souls and maintained a few of their teenage behaviors. Tonight they were on a date celebrating a long weekend and being able to see each other. It was icy and and snowy outside and Danny's car windows were fogging up as car windows do in the winter. They drove along a road through the town, heading for the countryside that overlooked it.

It wasn't too long of a drive and only took about half an hour, which they filled with laughs and mindless chatter. They were content to simply be in each other's presence.

At last they reached the top of the hill, which was beautifuly lit by the city lights.

"Alright, Sammy, we're here. Close your eyes."

Sam obeyed with a grin and wondered whatthe big surprise could be to require driving all the way out there during the night.

Danny grabbed a box out of the glove compartment and wrote something in the window. "Open your eyes, Sam."

She dropped her hands from her eyes and gasped. Danny sat there, eyes glowing green in his Phantom form, kneeling with a velvet purple box in his hand. The words "Will You Marry Me?" were written behind him in the misty window, illuminated by the bright city lights.

"Sam, ever since we met you have illuminated my life and made me extremely happy. When I think of my future, the first idea in my mind is you. I want you here by my side forever, so... Samantha Elizabeth Manson, will you marry me?"

Tears welled in his eyes with sheer love and adoration as he asked, for he already knew her answer.

Her breath was lost, and all she could do was nod as tears of happiness sprung from her eyes as well. She finally found her voice to utter "Yes."

Danny laughed, completely giddy, and grabbed Sam by the waist. He phased them through the car and cheered before deeply kissing his new fiancee, unable to keep the grin off of his face. He cradled her with his tail and one arm and slipped the ring onto her finger with his free hand.

"I love you." Danny whispered, holding his baby girl close, safe and warm in his arms. He brushe a strand of hair back behind her ear and kissed her again, basking in the warm glow of the moment and the city lights. Contented tears fell freely from their eyes and at last, they were whole. Minutes later Danny floated them back down, and they cuddled in the backseat with a blanket, enjoying the euphoric feeling of being surrounded by so much love. It was getting late, so they decided to head back towards Stanford, where they were spending the rest of their weekend.

"Hey Danny, you know what one of the first things engaged coupled do is? Sam said suggestively.

Danny laughed. "What's that, Sam?"

"Tell their parents!" Sam cackled. They were sent into a fit of laughter as the car cruised back into town.


End file.
